Titan: The Movie
Titan: The Movie is a Adventure, Comedy & Thriller movie created by Director Aaronwadhawan. It revolves around a group of 5 friends boarding the largest cruise ship ever, The Mighty Titan, from Clubpenguin Island to Portal Island crossing Soda waters and Calm Waters, Which are also the filming locations. After interval, The ship begins to sink in Calm Waters. The name of the main characters are Jack, Roary, Oliver, Dawn & Lily. Plot Clubpenguin The group waited in the long line of people as the camera follows the line to reveal the mighty liner Titan. As people boarded the vessel, The main character Oliver suddenly began. And we're finally making it to Portal Island! Giving the Map to Jack....I don't think that we're getting on her in near 1..2..3..4... Jack Began.Till this will end, ill be 4 years! Roary Whispered to Dawn....6 Hours! Jack continued.SIX HOURS MY AUNT BERTHA'S FOOT! Oliver threw his bag down. After 6 hours, the group reached the escalator.Welcome to Titan! a staff member said. After finding out their cabin, the group tiredly sat down.Titan will set out for Portal Island in 5 Minutes! Lily said after inspecting the clock. The ship then slowly moved with help from a boat.Great! bye bye iceberg! Jack Said. Soda Seas Night on Titan. The group is watching the sea on sky deck.Soda Seas are Really Pink! Jack says.And it tastes like soda too! and that black thing tastes like gum! Roary says while the others and a few passengers move away from him.And i think Titan is Very big Lily Says. Then a Staff member comes and says that the captain has called jack. When jack goes to the captain's cabin, the captain says that the money jack used to buy tickets was stolen from a bank and he needs to pay the money. Meanwhile Oliver and roary are still at sky deck while dawn and lily are at the cabin.You know dawn, you were supposed to be here 15 mins before lily said.Oh i was at washroom dawn said.OH REALLY? NOW DOES TELLING ME TRUTH IS SO DIFFICULT FOR YOU? Lily changed her tone.Is this our first fight? Dawn asked.ITS NOT A FIGHT! ITS A DISCUSSION! Lily Said.THIRD CLASS DISCUSSION! Dawn leaves the scene. Back, jack meets roary at sky deck.Hey did you see my Gold watch? Roary asked.See i have a big problem, bigger then yours. I just lost my 70,000 Dollars and i am mad jack said.It was always about you, isn't it? roary asked and left.YEAH! RUN AWAY ROARY! THAT IS WHAT YOU DID BEST BACK AT CP! REAL NAME RUMPIQUIN! jack said.That was supposed to be a secret! Roary said.Now its not! Jack Left, Leaving Oliver to solve the two fights. After that, Oliver brought the other four to the end of ship.Okay now please stop fighting! Oliver said, but the others were looking not at him, but behind him.I-Is that a Iceberg coming at us? Roary Asked.No! We are going to it! The others said. after the captain noticed the berg, he quickly turned the ship right to enter calm waters, but the ship hit the iceberg, breaking a part of the hull.Attention! Its your captain speaking! I've got good news and bad news, the good news is that we have entered calm waters (People get happy), and the bad news is that we're gonna sink in 4 hours (People Scream and Panic) Captain announces. Before Sinking Category:Movies